Heretofore, gas-actuated relay valves for alternately supplying and exhausting operating gas to and from devices operated by compressed gas, have had the common failing of losing operating gas through the exhaust port because unable to ensure closing of the exhaust port before opening of an inlet port. It is with the elimination of this failing in prior relay valves that the present invention is primarily concerned.